onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 3
Chapter 3 is named "Introducing Pirate Hunter Zoro". Cover Volume: 1 Pg.: 83 Straw Hats and Animals: "Luffy is riding a spotted shark." Short Summary Luffy and Coby arrive at an island with a marine base, where a man named Roronoa Zoro is being held prisoner. Despite the fact that Zoro is seen as being a demon, Luffy is insistent on having him on his crew, and goes to meet him. There, he and Coby meet Rika, a young girl that Zoro protected, causing him to be imprisoned. Long Summary Out at sea, Coby and Luffy are discussing Luffy's decision to recruit Zoro. Sometime later, they arrive at the Marine base Zoro is being held at. Luffy is surprised that they actually arrived, Coby points out that this is the basics of navigation. Coby points out that Luffy can't just float around out at sea and that he must find a navigator soon. Luffy then says they should go eat. At a restaurant, when Coby and Luffy discuss parting ways, Luffy mentions Zoro's name with shocking results from the other customers. When Coby mentions the name of the Marine in charge of the base, Morgan, the same effect occurs. In the street Coby comments on the reactions for the villagers here in the town, understanding why they reacted out of fear for Zoro due to his reputation, but not Morgan's name. At the Marine base, after Luffy climbs up the wall to see Zoro, he climbs up another part of the wall to get a better view of someone he saw in the base. Coby also climbs up, but falls down again out of fear after sighting Zoro. Zoro offers the two the head of a bounty carrier if they'll free him due to him going without food for 9 days. As they talk with Zoro, Rika suddenly appears next to them and she climbs up it, hushing them to be quiet. Rika climbs over the wall; Coby beckons her to come back as she walks towards Zoro. She offers him some rice balls since he hasn't eaten in several days. Zoro refuses and tells her to go away. Just then, Morgan's son, Helmeppo appears with a few Marines and starts mocking Zoro. He snatches the rice balls off of Rika and eats one of them. However, he soon spits it out due to the fact she made them out of sugar instead of salt. He knocks them to the ground and stomps on them. She cries, causing Helmeppo to order one of the Marines with him to toss her over the wall. When he refuses, he reminds them who his father is and the Marine throws her over the wall, forcing Luffy to catche her. Helmeppo continues to mock Zoro, but Zoro continues to be strong about his situation. After he is gone, Luffy talks to Zoro about joining his crew. Zoro states that he will not join a pirate crew and become a criminal as he has his own dream to follow. After they finish talking, Zoro orders Luffy to give him the rice balls to eat despite the state they are now in. He then tells Luffy to tell Rika that he ate them all and that they were tasty. Later, Luffy explains how Zoro ate up the rice balls and enjoyed them to Rika. She explains that Zoro is not a bad person and that he was arrested for killing Helmeppo's pet dog Soro while defending her from it. As Rika finishes explaining the story, Helmeppo appears bragging about going back on his promise to Zoro and is planning to have him killed tomorrow. Luffy hits him out of anger and after he runs away, and Luffy decides Zoro is joining his crew. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Luffy wants to recruit Zoro. *Zoro was revealed to have been arrested by the Marines. *Luffy arrives at the Marine base. *The townsfolk are jumpy at the mention of Zoro or Morgan's name. *Rika explains why Zoro was arrested. *Helmeppo planned to not keep his promise to Zoro and gets hit by Luffy for bragging about this. *Luffy decides that Zoro is joining his crew. Characters 1: first introduction 3: first appearance Anime Episode *Episode 2 (p.1, 3-21) References Site Navigation ca:Capítol 3 de:〝Kaizokugari no Zoro〟 Tōjō fr:Chapitre 3 it:Capitolo 3